wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Groźny cień/03
| | autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ TRZECI. Cień na wodach. Piękna Edie nie potrzebowała wiele czasu na zagarnięcie pod swe czarodziejskie berło wszystkich mieszkańców West Inch’u, nie wyłączając nawet ojca. Królowała, niby dumna władczyni wśród wpatrzonych w każde skinienie, poddanych. Sypała przytem pieniędzmi, za wszystko płaciła, jak żądano, żadne z nas jednak nie wiedziało, czy i kiedy ukaże się dno tych niewyczerpanych niby skarbów. Skoro matka jej oznajmiła, że cztery shilling’i tygodniowo w zupełności pokryją wszystkie jej osoby tyczące, wydatki, — Edie dobrowolnie podniosła tę sumę do wysokości siedmiu shilling’ów i sześciu pens’ów. Pokój od południa, najsłoneczniejszy i którego okno całe tonęło w zieleni pnących roślin i bladoróżowych powojów, wspaniałomyślnie i jednogłośnie został przeznaczony dla niej, a po kilku dniach, kiedy przyozdobiła go mnóstwem ślicznych, w Berwick zakupionych, drobiazgów, przybrał zupełnie inny, elegancki i „kunsztowny” wygląd. Do miasteczka jeździła regularnie dwa razy na tydzień, ponieważ zaś nasza poczciwa Johnnie i starożytna bryczka nie przypadły jej jakoś do gustu, więc wynajmowała w tym celu piękny gig Angus’a Whitehead’a, który zamieszkiwał duży folwark po drugiej stronie zbocza, więcej w głąb od brzegu. I nie zdarzyło się chyba nigdy, by powróciła bez jakiejś drobnostki, którą ofiarowywała potem z radosnym uśmiechem. To przywiozła zgrabną fajeczkę dla ojca, to ciepły pled szotlandzki dla matki, książkę dla mnie, albo piękną obrożę dla Rob’a, naszego owczarka. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek pod słońcem żyła rozrzutniejsza od Edie kobieta. Co jednak nam dawała najlepszego, to swoją obecność, — radość, wesołość i światło. Dla mnie zmieniła świat cały. Słońce świeciło teraz jaśniej, wzgórza okryły się piękniejszą zielonością, od morza szedł ożywczy, słony powiew, powietrze stało się przezroczyste i jakby bardziej błękitne... Nasze dotychczasowe życie straciło swoją pospolitość, odkąd dzieliliśmy je z tą delikatną istotą, zgrzybiały, szary, posępny dom ojcowski przyoblekł jakiś świąteczny, uroczysty wygląd, słowem, pojaśniało wszystko od dnia, w którym jej stopy dotknęły naszego ubogiego progu. Nietylko piękna twarz Edie czyniła te cudy, nie uroda, choć należała do najpowabniejszych, ani kibić i jędrne, młode kształty, chociaż nie znałem dziewczyny, która mogłaby się pod tym względem z nią porównać. Ale przedewszystkiem jej sposób bycia, figlarne i trochę przekorne ułożenie, dziwna umiejętność prowadzenia „przymilnej” rozmowy, przedewszystkiem swoboda i dumne ruchy i wdzięk nieprzeparty, z jakim odrzucała suknię, lub pochylała ciemną głowę, wdzięk nieokreślony w każdem słowie, każdym czynie i w każdem spojrzeniu... I czuliśmy się, niby proch, pod jej stopami. A przeciągły, wymowny i trochę proszący wyraz czarnych oczu i serdeczne, ciepłe słowa dźwigały pokornych i wiodły w zawrotny wir wyżyn. Niepodobna było jednak dosięgnąć tych szczytów. Dla mnie pozostawała zawsze istotą niedościgłą, nieskończenie daleką, i królewsko dumną. Nigdy nie umiałem pozbyć się tego uczucia, nigdy, pomimo przykrości, jaką mi to sprawiało i najkunsztowniejszych rozumowań. Cokolwiek przemyślałem, nie mogłem jednak uznać, że ta sama krew płynęła i w jej żyłach, że była właściwie moją cioteczną siostrą i wieśniaczką, tak jak ja wieśniakiem. Im więcej też ją kochałem, tem większą mię napełniała nieśmiałością, i obawą, ona zaś spostrzegła to o wiele wcześniej, niż domyśliła się pierwszego... Kiedy byłem zdaleka, doznawałem dziwnego podniecenia i krew szybciej obiegała moje młode ciało, skoro zaś znaleźliśmy się razem, milkłem i drżałem tylko z trwogi, żeby jej nie obrazić jakiem nieopatrznem słówkiem, nie naprzykrzyć się sobą, nie rozdraźnić. Gdybym wtedy znał głębiej naturę niewieścią, nie dręczyłbym się tak może napróżno, a z pewnością umiałbym lepiej wykorzystać chwile. — Ogromnie zmieniłeś się, Jack'u, zupełnie niepodobny jesteś do dawnego — oznajmiła mi kiedyś Edie, przeciągle patrząc z pod rzęs czarnych i prześlicznych. — Co innego mówiłaś, skorośmy się przywitali — zauważyłem zmienionym, któremu jednak usiłowałem nadać obojętność, głosem. — Mówiłam, bo miałam na myśli poprostu twój wygląd, a teraz uderza mię twoje dziwne zachowanie. Wtedy byłeś ze mną despotyczny i szorstki i wszystko robiłeś po swojemu. Taki prawdziwy, mały mężczyzna. Pamiętam jeszcze te, wiecznie potargane, włosy i oczy, pełne złośliwości i coraz to pomysłowszych figlów! Dziś jesteś melancholijny i jakby trochę senny, z ust twoich płyną słówka miodowe... — Każdy się z czasem wyrabia — przerwałem, cały drżący. — Tak... ale... wolałam ciebie takim, jakim wtedy byłeś — szepnęła bardzo cicho. Ogarnęłem ją szybkiem spojrzeniem. Myślałem zawsze, iż dotąd jeszcze nie przebaczyła mi dawnego traktowania. Bo, żeby tego rodzaju „sposób bycia” mógł przypadać do smaku komu innemu, niż osobnikowi zbiegłemu z domu waryatów (bo tak przedstawiały mi się dzisiaj dawne moje figle), to już stanowczo przechodziło zakres mej inteligencyi. I nagle stanął mi w oczach czas, w którym zastawszy ją, naprzykład, na progu, z książką na kolanach, umieszczałem na końcu giętkiego, leszczynowego pręcika drobne kuleczki gliny i póty w nią ciskałem, póki nie wybuchnęła płaczem. Albo, schwytawszy w potoku Corriemuir, największego, jakiegom mógł upolować, węgorza, ścigałem ją z tym węgorzem w ręku, z taką zaciekłością, że, nawpół martwa ze strachu, wpadała do kuchni, biegła do kolan mej matki i kryła się pod jej zbawczym fartuchem, ojciec zaś wymierzał mi potężne uderzenie warząchwią, albo czem miał pod ręką, zwykle w ucho, które — razem z węgorzem — odrzucało mię gdzieś, aż pod kredens... Więc tego żałowała?... A zatem będzie musiała się obejść, bo prędzej uschłaby mi ręka, nim popełniłbym znowu, którąś z dawnych okropności. Wtedy także po raz pierwszy uchwyciłem wątek i dostrzegłem charakterystyczny rys dziwnej, niezrównoważonej, natury kobiecej, i przyszła mi do głowy myśl genialna, że mężczyzna nie powinien zapuszczać się w żadne, karkołomne na temat ów, dociekania, a tylko mieć się na baczności i usiłować uczyć się, uczyć się, uczyć... I przez chwilę znaleźliśmy się wreszcie na jednym poziomie, mianowicie, skoro oświadczyła, że zawsze robi to tylko, co jej się podoba i jak się jej podoba. Potem dodała z figlarnym uśmiechem, że jednak nie byłoby to nieprzyjemnie mieć mię tak na swoje usługi, jak naprzykład Rob jest posłuszny na głos rozsądku, objawiający mu się przez usta pewnego młodzieńca... Tu każdy pomyśli, że jednak byłem kapitalnie głupi, pozwalając wodzić się pięknej dziewczynie na pasku. I może w tem znalazłoby się ziarnko prawdy, należy przecież pamiętać, iż wtedy nie znalem żadnych prawie kobiet, z tą zaś spotykałem się pod jednym dachem. Na głębsze usprawiedliwienie swoje, dodam jeszcze, że Edie — jako rodzaj — rzeczywiście była niezwykłą rzadkością, przytem, mogę z czystem sumieniem zapewnić, iż miała „mocną głowę” i ujarzmiała po mistrzowsku. Naprzykład major Elliott. Człowiek ten pochował trzy żony i uczestniczył w dwunastu walnych bitwach. Tymczasem Edie mogłaby owinąć go koło swojego paluszka, — niby mokrą szmatkę, — Edie, siedmnastoletnia dziewczyna, która zaledwie opuściła pensyę. Jakoś wkrótce po jej przyjeździe, spotkałem starego, wychodzącego z naszego folwarku. Szedł powoli i kulał, jak zwykle, jednak policzki dziwnie miał rozrumienione i nowy migotliwy błysk w oczach. Wyglądał o dziesięć lat młodziej. Raz po raz podkręcał siwe wąsy, aż nastawił je w końcu niby szydła, prawie na linii oczu, a zdrową nogą stukał z taką butą, jakby conajmniej stawał do gry w „foot ball”. Co ona mu powiedziała? Jeden Bóg tylko wiedział, przecież niedobre przeczucie ścisnęło mi serce i w głowie jęło szumieć, jak po starem winie. — Koniecznie chciałem się z tobą zobaczyć, mój chłopcze — odezwał się major rzeźko — ale już późno i będę musiał wracać. Nie żałuję jednak trudu, gdyż miałem sposobność poznać e, najbardziej zachwycające, najpowabniejsze stworzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem mój kochany! Styl miał ceremonialny i trochę szorstki, a przytem zwyczaj wtrącania kiedy niekiedy wyrazów francuskich, które pozbierał w wyprawach swoich po szerokim świecie. Zaczął z zapałem opowiadać coś o Edie, ja zaś słuchałem jak na rozżarzonych węglach, gdy nagle dostrzegłem wyglądający mu z kieszeni róg gazety. Uczyniło mi się nieco lżej na sercu, wiedziałem już powód wizyty, staruszek chciał, jak zwykle, podzielić się wiadomościami z wojny. W West Inch’u trudno było o dzienniki. — Co słychać nowego, majorze? — spytałem zaraz, rad, że mogę zmienić draźliwy dla mnie temat. Wyciągnął gazetę z kieszeni i wstrząsnął nią tryumfalnie. — Sprzymierzeni wygrali wielką bitwę, mój kochany — oznajmił z radosną dumą. — Myślę, że Nap niedługo już wytrzyma! Saksończycy go wyrzucili, pod Lipskiem doznał niepowodzenia, co się zowie! C’ t, drogi chłopcze. Wellington tymczasem przebył Pireneje, a pułki Graham’a dotrą w krótkim czasie do Bayonne’y. Wyrzuciłem z uniesieniem kapelusz w powietrze. — Więc wojna nareszcie się skończy?! — zawołałem głośno. — Wielki czas na to — odparł major z niezwykłą powagą. — Morza krwi wytoczono. I myślę, że może niewarto wspominać ci o tem, co tłukło mi się po głowie ostatnimi czasy? — Co takiego? — podchwyciłem niespokojnie. — Przychodziło mi na myśl, że nic tu właściwie nie robisz — zaczął zwolna — ponieważ zaś moje kolano nabiera potrosze dawnej sprężystości, zapragnąłem wstąpić znowu w służbę czynną. I zapytywałem się w duchu, czy nie pociągnęłaby cię perspektywa obozowego życia pod rozkazami starego majora? Krew nabiegła mi do piersi gorącym strumieniem. — Och! Jakżebym chciał tego! — wyrwało mi się z głębi duszy. — Liczę, że upłynie jeszcze około sześciu miesięcy, zanim będę dostatecznie zdrów na pomyślne odbycie oględzin komisyi lekarskiej, z drugiej znów strony prawdopodobnem jest, że Boney do tego czasu zostanie już sromotnie pokonany, gdyby jednak... — Ale matka — przerwałem zmartwiony. — Pewno nie zechce mię puścić? — Nie będziemy się pytali! — oznajmił staruszek szorstko. Kiwnął mi głową i oddalił się, kulejąc mocno. Ja zaś zaszyłem się w krzaki i ukrywszy twarz w rękach, jąłem rozmyślać o tem, co mi powiedział major, o słowach, które ukazywały mi nowe, jeszcze inne światy. Sylwetka Elliott’a tymczasem malała i majaczyła daleko, prawie na zakręcie drogi, niby duża, brunatna plama, wiatr rozwiewał mu z wściekłością poły płaszcza i uderzał o pled rzucony przez ramię, on zaś powoli, i z widocznym wysiłkiem piął się po stromem zboczu skalistego wzgórza. I przez chwilę ten schorowany, stary, a przecież rwący się do czynu, człowiek, wydał mi się jakąś tytaniczną, olbrzymią postacią, a moje własne życie na folwarku lichem i nędznem i nic wartem. Spokojniem poprostu czekał, aż zastąpię ojca, na tych samych siwych piaskach, na tem samem zboczu i przy tym samym, leniwie płynącym strumyku, i zawsze będę pasł owce, zawsze wzrok, mój zatrzymywać się będzie na tym pochylonym trochę zapadniętym domu ojców i praojców. Albo na ciemnobłękitnych fałdach wiecznie szumiącego morza. Ot, życie dla młodego, zdrowego mężczyzny! A major, pochylony wiekiem, z dolegającą bezustannie i otwierającą się niekiedy, raną, ten umiał roić śmiałe plany i pragnął przyłożyć się do spraw ogólnych, — ja tylko, w pełni sił fizycznych, — dobrowolnie zatracałem się wśród gnuśnych wzgórzy! Twarz moją oblały płomienie palącego wstydu i jednym susem zerwałem się z ziemi, pełen gotowości do odjazdu, z mocnem postanowieniem wyzyskania sił wszystkich dla ojczyzny. Przez dwa dni nie umiałem myśleć o czem innem. Trzeciego zaszło coś, co umocniło mię jeszcze w tych planach, a potem starło w proch wszystkie, na podobieństwo wiatru, rozwiewającego najtęższe nawet kłęby dymu. Edie i ja z nierozłącznym Rob’em wybraliśmy się właśnie na codzienną popołudniową przechadzkę... Wkrótce znaleźliśmy się na najwyższym cyplu pochyłości, zstępującej zwolna na otwarty i płaski brzeg morski. Jesień już się kończyła. Jak okiem sięgnąć, wzrok napotykał tylko trawy, przywiędłe, przykurzone i nawpół brunatne, słońce świeciło jednak jeszcze jasno i kładło na nas swoje gorące promienie. Od południa szedł wiatr palący, a urywane, krótkie jego oddechy marszczyły nieskończone obszary morza, przewalającego się nam pod stopami. Prędko nazbierałem chrustu i urządziłem dla Edie królewskie siedzenie. Rzuciła się na ów stos brunatnych gałązek zwykłym swoim, niedbałym trochę, ruchem, i z twarzą pełną uśmiechów, bo namiętnie lubiła ciepło, słońce i światło. Ja zaś przysiadłem u jej stóp, w trawie. Po chwili Rob przyczołgał się także i złożył kudłatą głowę na moich kolanach. Nad nami było tylko niebo i wielka, niezmącona cisza, a jednak i tutaj ów cień złowieszczy nie dał nam spokoju, bo nagle nad wodami zwisła groźna mara tamtego człowieka, tego, który imię swe wypisał krwawemi zgłoskami na kartach Europy, i na lądach całego prawie świata. W oddali, na morzu pojawił się jakiś statek. Zdaje się, że był to stary okręt handlowy o zwykłym, spokojnym wyglądzie, prawdopodobnie dążący do Leith. Dostrzegaliśmy wyraźnie pokład, duże, czworoboczne reje, — wszystkie żagle były rozwinięte. Minęła krótka chwila i z przeciwnej strony, od północo-wschodu ukazały się nagle dwie wielkie krypy, robiące wrażenie pospolitych, kupieckich statków, każda z ogromnym masztem i dużym, czworokątnym żaglem ciemnej, brunatnej barwy. Z przyjemnością patrzyliśmy na owe trzy okręty, sunące wyciągniętym sznurem, i żwawo prujące fale, wśród których przejście ich znaczyła srebrno-biała smuga. Wtem z jednego z owych kupieckich statków buchnął krwisty płomień, a zaraz potem kłąb czarnego dymu. Z drugiego również wypełzł wężyk ognia. Okręt handlowy odpowiedział przeciągłem trzeszczeniem, niby żałosnym jękiem. I w mgnieniu oka piekło przesłoniło jasne niebo, i na cichych niedawno wodach, rozpasała się nienawiść: okrucieństwo i wszelkie, krwi spragnione namiętności. Zerwaliśmy się, zanim dobiegł nas jeszcze pierwszy grzmot wystrzałów i Edie, cała drżąca, oparła się o moje ramię. — Oni się biją, Jack’u! — krzyknęła z przestrachem. — Kto są ci ludzie? Kto to?! Bicie mego serca wtórowało hukom armat, i dysząc ciężko, prędkim, urywanym głosem, jąłem szeptać: — Są to dwaj korsarze francuscy, dwa sprawne dwumasztowce, — — nazywają je tam, na południu. A ten, to któryś z naszych okrętów handlowych, — i — jak prawda żeśmy śmiertelni, — tak ulegnie tym zbójom z pewnością. Major opowiadał mi kiedyś, że statki ich zaopatrzone są zawsze w doskonałą artyleryę i tęgo obsadzone w ludzi. Ach! czemuż nasi nie cofają się za wały, broniące ujścia Tweed’y?!... Bo napadnięty okręt nie myślał zwijać żagli. Przeciwnie, kołysał się dumnie na falach, potem coś ciemnego poruszyło się u szczytu masztu i po chwili zwisła nasza narodowa flaga i jęła trzepotać się w słońcu. A potem znowu huknęły armaty i usiłowały zgłuszyć kanonadę z wielkich dział, których paszcze czerniały na statkach korsarskich. W chwilę później trzy okręty starły się tak blizko, że zdala tworzyły jakby jedną, ciemną, pokłębioną masę. Statek handlowy mknął ciągle niby jeleń, ścigany przez dwa wilki, czepiające mu się bioder. A nad wszystkimi kłębił się dym czarny i przesłaniał zwartym, złowrogim tumanem. Kiedy niekiedy tylko ukazywały się wśród niego maszty, żagle, reje, albo błyskały języki płomieni i pięły się wyżej i wyżej... Aż uczynił się tak piekielny hałas, taki huk nieprzerwany dział i armat, splątany z jakiemś ogłuszającem wyciem, okrzykami radości i bezustannym prawie jękiem, że echo tych świstów i zgrzytów, dźwięczało mi potem w uszach przez długie tygodnie. Godzinę przeszło trwała bitwa, godzinę już dymy i błyski biegały po morzu, a my patrzyliśmy ze ściśniętem sercem na chwiejącą się ciągle banderę, co chwila przymykając oczy i bojąc się je potem otworzyć. — z obawy, czy dostrzeżemy ją jeszcze u szczytu. Ale kołysała się bez przerwy. A potem od ciemnej, skłębionej plamy odciął się statek o dużych, czworokątnych rejach, dumniejszy jeszcze i bardziej niewzruszony, niż przed bitwą, okopcony, czarny — i puścił się w dalszą drogę. Kiedy zaś dymy rozwiały się cokolwiek, ujrzeliśmy jednego z korsarzy, z pochylonym naprzód dziobem, niby zanurzająca się w wodę kaczka ze złamanem skrzydłem, — szybko pogrążającego się w morze, drugi co tchu na własny pokład przesadzał załogę, i temu widać groziło niebezpieczeństwo wciągnięcia w wir, który tworzył się już koło przebitego statku. W ciągu tej krótkiej godziny przeżyłem pół wieku i całą duszą brałem udział w bitwie. Wiatr porwał mi gdzieś czapkę, ale nawet tego nie zauważyłem. Z przepełnionem sercem zwróciłem się teraz do Edie, i nagle mi się zdało, żeśmy ci sami, co przed sześciu laty. Patrzyła nieruchomo przed siebie, usta miała rozchylone, jak dawniej, jak wtedy, drobne ręce zaplotła tak mocno, że skóra na wypukłościach złociła się, jakby wyrzeźbiona ze słoniowej kości. — Co za kapitan! — szepnęła, błądząc wzrokiem po zielonych zaroślach i żółtych janowcach, — co za odwaga, jaki dzielny człowiek! Której z kobiet nie napełniłoby dumą posiadanie takiego małżonka? — Świetnie sobie poradził, nieprawdaż!? — pytałem z dziecinną radością. Edie objęła mię nagłem spojrzeniem. W oczach jej czytałem, iż zapomniała, że tu jestem. — Dałabym rok życia, gdybym mogła spotkać takiego człowieka — ciągnęła, nie zwracając uwagi na mój niezręczny wykrzyknik. — Ot, co znaczy mieszkać na wsi. Widuje się tylko ludzi, którzy nie potrafią nic lepszego, jak grzebać się w ziemi, albo pasać owce. Nie wiem, czy chciała mię dotknąć umyślnie, — nigdy jej nie trzeba było o to prosić, — jednak bez względu na intencyę, — słowa jej zraniły mię tak boleśnie, jakby kto gorącem żelazem przemknął po odkrytym nerwie. — Dobrze mówisz, Edie — podchwyciłem, usiłując mowie swej nadać niewzruszony spokój. — To, coś wyrzekła przed chwilą, umacnia mię tylko w powziętem dawniej już postanowieniu. Tego wieczora jeszcze zaciągnę się do pułku, stojącego w Berwick. — Doprawdy, Jack’u? Zostaniesz żołnierzem! — spytała prędko, z uśmiechem. — Tak, jeśli rzeczywiście wierzysz, że każdy, pędzący życie na wsi, jest nic nie wart. — Jak tobie ładnie będzie, w czerwonym mundurze! — wykrzyknęła, głusząc ostatnie moje słowa. — I zupełnie inaczej wyglądasz, kiedy się rozgniewasz. Chciałabym zawsze w twoich oczach dostrzegać te błyski! Teraz jesteś przynajmniej mężczyzną! Tylko... wiem doskonale, że... o tem wojsku, to żarty. — Zobaczysz, czy żartuję. I nie patrząc już na nią, pędem puściłem się po pochyłości, pędem przebyłem drogę i wpadłem, jak wicher, do kuchni. Matka i ojciec siedzieli, jak zwykle, każde po przeciwnej stronie wielkiego komina. — Matko, mamo! — wołałem od proga. — Jadę dziś jeszcze, zostaję żołnierzem. Gdybym im powiedział, że będę złodziejem, nie wiem, czy mogliby okazać się więcej zmiażdżeni, bo w owych odległych czasach, nieufni i względnie w niezłym bycie, pozostający wieśniacy, mniemali, że wszelakie „owieczki” sierżantów, no i wogóle wojsko, składają się przedewszystkiem i głównie ze szpiegów. A jednak te zastępy, na obronę poświęconych, ludzi, niejedno nieszczęście odwróciły od ojczystej ziemi i zapisały niejedną chlubną kartę angielskiej historyi. Matka w milczeniu poniosła swoje mitenki do oczu, ojciec przyoblekł twarz w tak straszną grozę, iż mimowoli uczułem mróz w kościach. — Chyba zwaryowałeś, Jock'u — przemówił surowo. — Ani mi się nawet śniło. Dziś odjeżdżam. — Odmówimy ci błogosławieństwa! — Trudno. Muszę się obejść — burknąłem opryskliwie. Teraz matka krzyknęła głośno i zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję. O twarz moją otarła się dłoń zniszczona, gruba, pełna blizn i zmarszczek, które pofałdowały zwolna trudy, podejmowane niegdyś koło mego wychowania, — i przemawiały wymowniej, niż najwymowniejsze słowa. I naprawdę kochałem ją niezmiernie, jednak postanowienie moje było z tych, co są twarde, jak ostrze krzemienia. Pocałunkami zmusiłem ją do zajęcia poprzedniego miejsca, i uciekłem do swego pokoju, z niezłomnem postanowieniem natychmiastowego spełnienia swych planów. Czyniło się już ciemno, a czekał mię przecież porządny szmat drogi. Zebrałem też pośpiesznie niewielki węzełek i gorączkowo ruszyłem ku wyjściu. Lecz w chwili, kiedy zamierzałem wymknąć się bocznemi drzwiami, ktoś delikatnie dotknął mojej ręki. Obejrzałem się, — tuż przy mnie stała Edie, cała różowa od krwistych łun zachodu. — Dzieciaku, — odezwała się z dziwnym uśmiechem, — dzieciaku, — nie jedziesz chyba naprawdę? — Nie jadę? Przekonasz się najlepiej! — Ależ ojciec twój nie życzy sobie tego, matka również?! — Wiem dobrze. — Więc po co? — Powinnaś to wiedzieć. — Dlaczego, pytam raz jeszcze? — Ty sama kazałaś mi odjechać. — Nic a nic nie zależy mi na tem, czy słyszysz, co mówię, — Jack’u!? — nalegała coraz błagalniej i ciszej. — A jednak powiedziałaś to niedawno. Powiedziałaś, że ludzie, zagrzebani w wioskach, stworzeni są po to, żeby w gnuśnym spokoju pędzić całe życie. Zawsze to zresztą mówisz! — wybuchnąłem rozżalony. — Nie dbasz o mnie nawet tyle, co o te gołębie w gnieździe. Utrzymujesz, że jestem niczem. A więc dobrze, — postaram się, żebyś zmieniła tę — zbyt łaskawą — opinię! Wszystko, co tłumiłem w sobie od chwili jej przyjazdu, wszystkie żale i całą gorycz młodego serca, sypałem jej teraz pod nogi, słowa potokiem cisnęły się na moje rozpalone usta. A jej twarz opływała coraz purpurowszą barwą, miękkie, pieszczotliwe, trochę szydercze spojrzenie śmiało utopiła w moich, bólem nabrzmiałych, źrenicach. — Ach, więc nie dbam o ciebie? — szepnęła przeciągle — więc to dlatego pragnąłeś odjechać?... A czybyś został, gdybym... gdybym zrobiła się lepsza?... Pochyliła się trochę ku mnie, w ciemnych oczach zapłonęły jakieś tajemnicze blaski. Jedno jeszcze mgnienie i — stało się. Otoczyłem ją mocno ramieniem. I grad pocałunków spadł na jej policzki, oczy, usta... Przycisnąłem drogą dziewczynę do serca i mówiłem cicho, że była wszystkiem dla mnie, że nie mógłbym już żyć bez niej, że kocham ją więcej / niż spokój i sławę. Nie odpowiadała nic, ale nie odwracała twarzy i nie broniła się wcale. Dopiero po długiej chwili odsunęła mię lekko, lecz stanowczo. — Nieznośny zuchwalec — ozwała się, krzywiąc niby swe wiśniowe usta i oburącz poprawiając włosy. — I coś ty zrobił, Jack’u?! Nie przypuszczałam, żeś jest taki śmiały... W tej chwili rzeczywiście nie lękałem się niczego, a miłość, dziesięćkroć gorętsza, niż dotąd, burzliwą falą kipiała mi w żyłach. Porwałem ją powtórnie i całowałem bez końca, jakbym już do niej miał bezsprzeczne prawo. — Moja jesteś, tylko moja — szeptałem namiętnie. — Nie pójdę już do Berwick, zostanę tu na zawsze. Musimy się pobrać! Edie wybuchnęła serdecznym, głośnym śmiechem. — Dzieciaku! Dzieciaku! — rzuciła wkońcu, zupełnie seryo grożąc mi paluszkiem. Była tak rozrumieniona i śliczna, żem wyciągnął ramiona, żeby ją znowu pochwycić, ale spostrzegła ruch mój w porę i pobiegła w stronę domu, niby spłoszona jaskółka.